<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait, we're what? by InconcinnusCorvus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758299">Wait, we're what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus'>InconcinnusCorvus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Future Fic, Late night brainworm, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding, Non-Binary Kurapika, Not Beta Read, Other, Trans Kurapika, i love these two, second marriage proposal, they/them pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice party, just something small, and suddenly Kurapika is finding themself rather confused as Leorio slips a ring onto their finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait, we're what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my near midnight brain rot.<br/>I love these two so much and wanted to write something soft and sweet while I work on something a little longer and uhh, not as fluffy. (It's gonna be coming soon, I have 12 chapters fully planned, and nearly 4 written) </p>
<p>So please enjoy! Mild warning for some language on my part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful clear night and a rather calm party. Kurapika as well as Leorio, Gon, Killua, and a few of their close friends have gathered at a local park near the cliffside just overlooking the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika is grateful to be in their traditional Kurta garb once again, rather than the restrictive suit they’d worn while in the mafia. A few years had passed since they’ve completed their goal. Leorio is the proud owner of his own clinic in the small coastal city they’ve settled in. Kurapika spends most of their days between home, resting or helping out as they can at said clinic.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio looks dashing as ever in soft grey dress slacks and the burgundy sweater with a white button up underneath. His glasses are wire framed and suit his, now even more mature and strong face. Kurapika could feel the smile that tugged on their lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unabashedly they were staring, Leorio noticed and winked playfully, and Kurapika responded with an amused roll of their topaz eyes. A moment later, Leorio excused himself and joined Kurapika at the deck, which overlooked the nearby ocean. Both of them turned, arm pressed to arm, and stared out over the clear blue waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been pretty quiet tonight.” Leorio pressed his weight against Kurapika, who pressed back, just a bit, “everything okay sunshine?” Kurapika entwined their own and Leorio’s arms together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika smiled and nodded, “I’ve just been enjoying watching you. You’re most certainly in your element among the crowd.” Leorio slotted all of their fingers in a gentle hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna know the secret?” Leorio asked. Kurapika’s free hand reached over and began to play with the silver links of the bracelet around Leorio’s wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I feel like I’m going to be told either way.” Kurapika wrinkled their nose, they definitely had a hint as to what the secret was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liquid courage.” Leorio confirmed, he snorted in amusement of his own joke, “not a lot though, just enough to help.” Kurapika broke all contact with Leorio and folded their fingers under their chin, and used the banister to rest their elbows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And why is it you’re in need of this, “liquid courage”, Leorio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna do something that I’ve wanted to for a long while.” Leorio admitted, his face pleasantly warm with a dusting of Ruby blush across his cheeks. He looked back and their group of friends, and Kurapika remained unaware of the hush that fell over the small group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika watched Leorio as he turned to face them, he took one of their hands and played with the sharp ridges of their knuckles. “Leorio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sush, let me just.” Leorio swallowed thickly and took a breath, “I, I wanted to just say,” Why did he sound so concerned, “you’ve told me how it felt like you wouldn’t have a home, that your happiness had always been forfeit, because of your revenge. Kurapika, I don’t want you to ever feel like that again, so if you’ll have me. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my annoying habits and flaws, I want to be that for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika blinked up at Leorio, they were well,  perplexed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…” Kurapika spoke slowly and Leorio’s face broke out into one of the widest, dopiest, and brightest grins, Kurapika had ever seen. A moment later he swept in and hugged them, lifted Kurapika off their feet and spun. Kurapika had been thankful that after years of unexpected embraces, they’d become acquainted with immediately wrapping their arms around Leorio’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the spin, Leorio set them down  as stepped back, just a bit to pull out a slim silver band from his pocket. Kurapika watched the ring slide into place on their ring finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them their friends started to clap, Melody looked on the verge of tears. Meanwhile Zephile had became a fountain with the flurry of tears and awkwardly painful smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…” Kurapika paused and looked at Leorio. “Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss</span>
  </em>
  <span> something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh.” Leorio looked panicked every twinkle in his eye faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, did I?” Kurapika asked firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika,” Melody’s soft sweet voice caught their attention, “you just got engaged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In what?” Kurapika looked almost ready to start a fight, what had Leorio done now!? Except, wait. “Engaged? Isn’t that,” They tilted their head, “isn’t that for people that are intending to marry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Melody nodded, “Leorio, please breathe, your heart is going crazy. I think there is just a misunderstanding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio groaned and a few whispers sprang up from the crowd. He was actually a bit bluer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Kurapika looked back at Leorio, “why would you ask me that?” Leorio </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sit down, “were already engaged.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like some poorly written, cliche romantic comedy, in perfect unison, the crowd let out one loud, “huh!?”, all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Leorio gawked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you that bracelet… I asked you to honor me and our ties.” Kurapika explained and Leorio’s eyes bulged, “did you not realize? I mean I did say, “in unity will you honor me and our fate being tied together” , essentially that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the direct translation of the Kurta saying for marriage proposal. You and I, we always say forever, and seem to plan for a future together. So I had assumed you understood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Killua snorted. “Gon please tell me you got all of that!?” He turned nearly red with his attempt to suppress laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, wait, they both proposed?” Hanzo blinked and looked over at Basho, who shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good grief.” Biscuit huffed and slapped her gloved hand over her forehead. “How are they both so dense?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hold up,” Leorio shook his head quickly, “if you proposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked about getting married?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you wanted to become more established with your clinic,” they answered matter-of-factly, “so I didn’t want to pressure you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio scoffed and pulled them into a soft hug as he started laughing, “I can’t believe we both—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kurapika corrected, they gave a scandalized look at Leorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>both,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leorio corrected back, “didn’t realize we proposed to each other.”  Kurapika rolled their eyes, and figured it better to let Leorio have this win, even if they were right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua clicked his tongue, “I’m surprised it took this long, both of ‘em fought like an old married couple when we took the Hunter exam. I think everyone in the hunter association assumed they already </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>tie the knot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard that.” Kurapika warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wanted you to hear.” Killua snarked back with a wickedly amused grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio looked at Gon, who proudly held up his cellphone, and gave him an exasperated sigh, “please stop filming.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed,<br/>as a reminder this isn't beta read and no cc please for my mental health, thank you for understanding in advance.<br/>Have an awesome day. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>